Leylas Kryn
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = LeylasKryn | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | C14App = true | C15App = true | C16App = true | Name = Leylas Kryn | AKA = Empress Leylas Kryn Umavi The Bright Queen | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Drow | Class = | Age = 1200+ | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Xhorhas | Family =Quana Kryn (partner)Unnamed on-stream, but identified in a D&D Beyond post from The Explorer's Guide to Wildemount campaign guide https://www.dndbeyond.com/posts/726-encounter-of-the-week-an-early-dawn | Connections = Kryn Dynasty (ruler) The Luxon (follower) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} , also called The Bright Queen, is Empress of the Kryn Dynasty of Xhorhas. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Leylas Kryn is a drow woman with dark blue-gray skin, waist-length white hair, and turquoise eyes. She wears a warrior dress made of crystal and mithril chain, and a headdress of three white crystal ibex-like horns that curve back past her shoulders. Personality Cobalt Soul accounts of the Empress speak of her as a powerful and dangerous warrior on the battlefield and seemingly well over six hundred years old or more. She is a devout follower of The Luxon. Biography Background Leylas Kryn is the current Empress of the Kryn Dynasty. She has ruled for over six hundred years and has lived over 1,200 years. She was consecuted (bound her soul to a Luxon Beacon) and reborn multiple times. She has ascended to the level of "Umavi", meaning multiple reincarnations have allowed her to discover her soul's true purpose. Her partner through multiple lifetimes is the current High General of the Kryn Dynasty. ' ' After the Mighty Nein completed a job for her, Lady Zethris Olios granted them an audience with Leylas Kryn. Jester and Nott told the Queen they were hired to find Yeza Brenatto to question him about experiments he had done and possibly bring him back where he is from to face justice. The Bright Queen saw through their lie then noticed Nott use a Fragment of Possibility. At this point, Lythier spoke up and identified the Mighty Nein as the group that attacked and injured him and an Echo Knight on the border. Fjord tried to convince the Queen that attacking Lythier was a misunderstanding but failed. She ordered the Mighty Nein arrested. As guards surrounded the Mighty Nein, Caleb shouted that they had they have brought something for the Dynasty. He walked to Jester, reached into Jester's haversack, and took out the Beacon. Leylas Kryn walked down from the throne, tears on her face, and approached Caleb. The Queen ordered the Mighty Nein released and proclaimed them heroes of the Dynasty. ' ' Leylas Kryn gave the Mighty Nein a chance to ask her questions about the Kryn Dynasty, Xhorhas, or anything else they would like to know. She agreed to let them see Yeza Brenatto, but only agreed to release him on the consent of her Shadowhand, Essek Thelyss. The Queen gave the Mighty Nein medallions that symbolize her favor so that they could move freely through the Dynasty's lands. She asked the Mighty Nein to join the Dynasty in getting revenge on the Dwendalian Empire. The group responded they did not know enough about the land of Xhorhas and needed time to consider the offer. The Mighty Nein go to see Leylas Kryn at the Lucid Bastion to warn her of the Empire's plans. They are allowed an audience, and explain what Jester saw through Scrying. Leylas confirms with Essek that the Nein's information is trustworthy, and thanks them for their service. While discussing the war, Jester asks why the cycle of violence cannot be stopped. Leylas explains that the cycle will be constant as long as people live, and that pain is a part of life. Someone will always incite violence, despite having a "duty to keep those base designs at bay". The Dynasty cannot "bow down when others do not show that same will of understanding, or else they will lie slaughtered". Caleb tries to persuade her to use the Nein to target the Cerberus Assembly; but she does not give an opinion, and silences him when he assumes she has rejected his request. She then asks the Mighty Nein to observe the meeting at the apothecary, and bring her back the Empire spy alive. When Jester expresses nervousness, Leylas asks if the Nein have any doubts, since there are others capable of the task. They convince her they will be successful. Later she sends a chest of gold to their house. Jester uses Sending to warn the Bright Queen of the Laughing Hand's release. The spell limits the information she can provide, and Leylas asks the Nein to return to Rosohna to explain the situation in more detail. Jester replies that they will return the following day, which Leylas finds acceptable. Leylas also tells the Nein not to warn anyone in Bazzoxan themselves to prevent spreading hysteria. When the Nein speak to the local guards later, however, they learn that the Queen warned them herself. On their return to the Lucid Bastion, Leylas welcomes them back and thanks them for their prior service to the Dynasty. Their warning of the Empire's plans saved many Kryn lives, helped them maintain control of the Ashguard Garrison, prevented assassination attempts, and allowed them to capture an Empire Scourger. Leylas tells the Nein they are worthy of the rewards they've been given. Caduceus explains the Laughing Hand's release, and Leylas tells them she appreciates their warning and has reinforced the guard at Bazzoxan. Researchers are already working on finding a way to destroy the creature. She reassures the Nein that they did what they could, and the Dynasty will now take over. Caduceus asks permission to travel north to seek a solution. Leylas says they are free to do as they will, but explains that doubts from other members of the court in the Mighty Nein's abilities prevent her from providing them many resources. Caleb asks to learn more about Dunamancy, but Leylas tells him that something so integral to their culture cannot be given away too freely, and he has already learned some. If he wishes to learn more, he must prove himself further to the Dynasty. Caleb retracts his request and instead asks to speak to the captured Scourger, which she allows. The Mighty Nein are immediately granted an audience with the Bright Queen upon arriving at the Lucid Bastion. She tells them about Allura's visit, and that she knows they spoke with Bertrand Dwendal. She asks for an explanation of their meeting, but Essek cuts in to update her on Adeen Tasithar. Jester tells her that Adeen may have been mind-controlled, likely by the now-dead Obann, and Yasha comes forward about her own experiences under Obann's influence. Leylas asks Yasha if she sees herself as redeemable for her actions, and Yasha replies that she hopes so. A military woman standing near the Queen urges Leylas not to act rashly, and Leylas softens and agrees. The Nein then tell Leylas about the Empire's offer. At first she laughs, until she realizes they are serious. Caleb tries to convince her of the need for peace now that Tharizdun is attempting to return, saying that the Nein serve neither her nor the Empire. When he kneels to beg she replies that that is not necessary. She says she is less troubled by the possible threat of Tharizdun than by the very present violence of the war, but they want the Beacon returned. She agrees to a negotiation at sea on the condition that the ceasefire is maintained. She tells the Nein their presence is unnecessary at the meeting, but when they insist she allows it. Leylas drops her hardened persona at the end of their meeting, appearing softer, more like when the Nein first spoke with her. She tells them they are unique before dismissing them. Relationships Partner Matt revealed in that Leylas's partner through multiple rebirths is her high general, the woman who spoke to her in . She has not yet been named on-stream, but in the Explorer's Guide to Wildemount, she is identified as "Dusk Captain Quana Kryn"https://www.dndbeyond.com/posts/726-encounter-of-the-week-an-early-dawn. Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Luxon Beacon (given to her by Caleb ) Quotations * (when Caleb gives her the Beacon) "You bring us hope. And you have undone one of many great wounds against us today. I have no words. My emotions burn within my chest." * "The cycle cannot be broken until there is nothing living. All we can do is our best to keep it slow." Trivia * Leylas Kryn has been alive since before The Calamity, having been reincarnated multiple times with the Luxon. References Art: Category:Rulers Category:Followers of The Luxon Category:Allies Category:Queens Category:LGBTQ+ Characters